Harry Potter reacts to AVPM
by Everything HarryPotter
Summary: Hi guys this is my first story i hope you like it :) Harry and co get comfy to watch AVPM DRAMIONE/HINNY/CHON


Harry Potter reacts to AVPM

It was a Saturday evening and Harry was sitting in his bedroom at 12 Grimmauld Place. He was thinking about the events of the past year. The death of George, Tonks and Remus. Also the downfall of Voldemort. He was free he was finally free. He was about to head for dinner when he heard a slight tapping on his window. He turned around to see a small snowy white owl he grinned as he thought of Hedwig. He opened the window and the owl flew in and landed on his desk with a letter attached to its leg. "Hello there" he cooed at the owl. He too the letter off its leg while stroking its head. The letter read…

 _Hello Mister Potter,_

 _I know you have no idea who I am but I know who you are. My name is Eve. I have noticed it has been a hard year for you so I thought I'd bring you some happiness. While I was searching the internet I found a play made by muggles called "A very Potter Musical". In my opinion it is very funny. So I thought I would bring it to your attention. I have gathered some of your friends and professors including Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Ginevra Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. I hope you enjoy the musical. Once you have finished reading you will be teleported to Miss Granger's living room where all the other people will be. I wish you all he best Mister Potter._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Eve_

All of a sudden Harry felt a pull and he thunked down on a soft chair. "HARRY!" screeched a familiar voice. Hermione practically jumped on top of Harry. "Hey 'Mione" Harry smiled and his best friend pulled away. "Hey mate" said a smiling Ron as he was sitting crossed legged on the floor. "Aw, Hey mate never saw you there" Harry laughed. "Hi Harry" Cho and Ginny chorused. "Hi girls" Harry said blushing as he liked Ron younger sister Ginny and used to like Cho. "Harry?" said a quiet voice behind Hermione. She slowly moved out the way to reveal a skinny, messy Draco Malfoy. "Yes Draco?" "Well I was wondering Harry, If you wanted to put the last few years behind us and become friends?" Draco said shyly. "I would love to Draco." said Harry smiling. Draco's face suddenly brightened with a hug Cheshire like grin. Hermione giggled. "Good Evening Mr Potter" said an old wizard with a glint in hi siting on a chair on the other side of the room. "Professor Dumbledore" Harry nodded, smiling. "Potter" said a greasy black haired man. "Professor Snape" Harry nodded again. Snape sneered.

"Well now we're all acquainted." Said Hermione after a long awkward pause "Would anyone like a drink?". Everyone chorused me. "Well I know Harry, Ron, Ginny and Cho will want water". They all nodded. "What about you professors, Dray?" "Dray?" said a confused Draco "What?, Do you not like it ?" said Hermione "I love it but only if I can call you Mia" he said smiling. Hermione blushed and nodded. "I would like a tea if that's ok. Miss Granger?" said a smiling Dumbledore. "Of course Professor" "Me too, Miss Granger" said Snape. Hermione nodded "And you Dray?" "Water please. Would you like some help Mia?" "Please if that's okay" she said smiling. Draco stood up and followed her into the kitchen.

IN THE LIVING ROOM

"They two are pretty cute" said Ginny while walking over to the couch Harry was sitting on. "I agree" said Cho while sliding over to sit next to Ron. Ron and Cho had been dating for about three weeks now. Harry and Ginny smiled at the couple and Ron put his arm around Cho and she cuddled in. Harry and Ginny had liked each other for a couple years now. Harry hadn't wanted to start a relationship because the war was coming up but he promised himself he wold ask her out afterwards.. If the made it.

IN THE KITCHEN

"Where are the cups Mia?" "In the cupboard underneath the sink Dray" "Found them!" Draco said proud of himself. Hermione giggled. As Hermione was putting water into the kettle Draco watched her she had changed over the years her bushy hair was now long soft curls that ran down her back. She has a petite waist and long leg. "The years have been good to her" thought Draco smirking. "What are you smirking at Dray?" Hermione asked confused. "Oh nothing" he said smiling. Once they had finished preparing the drinks the levitated them into the living room and placed them on the table. Harry and Ginny were sitting together on one couch and the two professors took up the other one. Ron and Cho were cuddling on the floor and the only chair left was the love seat in the corner. "You coming Dray?" said Hermione while she slowly walked towards the chair. "You sure? .I can just sit on the floor Mia" "Don't be silly. Come sit" she said while patting the space beside her "Anyway the floor is already preoccupied." said Hermione. Hermione, Ginny and Harry started laughing while Ron threw a pillow at Hermione. Draco gingerly sat down in the space next to Hermione. "Is everyone comfy?" asked Hermione as she leant on Draco who smiled and look down at her with affection. Harry and Ron gave each other knowing looks and got Draco's attention. "You have our consent" Harry mouthed to Draco while Ron laughed. Draco nodded in thanks while putting his arm around Hermione. She blushed and looked at the other two girls in the room and smiled. Cho and Ginny winked at her and gave each other a look meaning 'We have to get them together'. Cho mouthed "Operation Dramione" while Ginny nodded. Snape smiled as he watched his godson make a move on the girl he had he in love with for years. "Well since everyone going to have a girlfriend by the end of this" Harry said winking at Draco who smirked "I may as well make my move now" He turned to Ginny and took her hands. "Ginny, Will you do me the honour and be my girlfriend" Ginny eyes filled with tears and she nodded while hugging Harry. The full room filled with cheers and claps and the couple snuggled next you each other on the couch. "Right is everyone comfy" asked Hermione again. Everyone muttered a yes while Hermione picked up her wand. "Well let's get this started" with a flick of her wand the lights went off and the TV turned on the heard quiet music and a logo and declaimer came up on the screen. Everyone relaxed for a night filled with laughing, crying and a whole lot of fun.


End file.
